


Spice 'n Sugar (White Day Fanfiction)

by ChibaWritez



Category: South Park
Genre: Bickering, Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee, Comfort, Dating, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaWritez/pseuds/ChibaWritez
Summary: It's a snowy day in South Park.Tweek's parents are away and stuck in a blizzard, leaving Tweek to tend the shop alone until Craig stopped by to hang out with his boyfriend.A sneak peak of how Craig and Tweek are like sugar and spice, a match made in Heaven.





	Spice 'n Sugar (White Day Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch South Park but I love these gay babies.
> 
> Happy White Day, folks! Yeah, why bother celebrating a day where Indonesians aren't involved?  
> I like the culture of White Day, so I thought maybe a lil Creek could do the trick! //did that rhyme wow
> 
> I got influenced by my friends who were drawing lots of South Park fanarts after they got into the fandom, and this is what I've come up with.
> 
> I don't know whether if I did it right, but I did this on one day full! It's a new record, yay me!  
> Please understand that there are swearing and use of violent languages //i have sinned oh yipes  
> Enjoy the show!

It was snowing. It was midday. It was a perfect day for a cup of coffee. Tweek Bros Coffee is absurdly quiet today, the owners were away somewhere and asked their son to watch the store for the time being.

It was a heavy hail, he bet that his parents got stuck in the blizzard and had to stand by. Tweek has been running and helping the family’s business for years, he knows how to manage by himself.

“Why are you here again?” he leaned his arms on the counter.

No one ever said that there were no customers, just silence. A boy wearing his usual blue chullo hat sat idly next to the counter, narrowing his eyes over to the blond boy.

“I came to hang out, you got a problem with that?” said Craig.

“No, I mean, it’s snowing outside. Don’t you have anything better to do than just moping around here doing nothing?” asked Tweek.

“Come on, what’s wrong in seeing my boyfriend working? You’re all alone here, thought a little company could help.” Craig sighs.

There he goes again with the sweet approach, Tweek blushed and looked away. Correct—Tweek and Craig are dating. The whole town knows it and supported their relationship, including their own families.

“Y-You don’t have to spell it out like that, dummy.” Interjects Tweek.

“I can, and I don’t give a fuck. Now go get me some soda.” Craig demanded.

“This is a coffee shop! We sell coffee, _not_ soda!” Tweek turns to Craig with an annoyed look.

“So I can’t get my soda?” Craig blankly comments.

Tweek raised his voice, “Aaaargh, _NO!_ God, you’re unbelievable!” he slumped down on the counter, tired.

“Well, sorry.” Craig tries to apologize.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, dude.” Tweek grumbles, “What kind of person drinks _soda_ in the middle of the snow?”

“I dunno, just feeling it.” Craig replies.

“That makes no sense at all!” Tweek lifts his head up, his brows furrowed.

Craig shrugs, “Whatever you say, babe.”

“And **STOP** calling me _that!_ It’s embarrassing, gosh!” Tweek turns back to the coffee machine to brew a pitcher of coffee. He needs it to calm his nerves, coffee is the one thing that can calm him down whenever he’s having a breakdown.

“You’re making one for me, honey?” Craig asked.

Gritting his teeth, he blushed slightly. “In your dreams! Make your own coffee—and stop calling me names, asshole!” he complained.

Craig sat up from his seat, “Alright, alright.” He went over to the counter to get something to drink. Tweek obviously didn’t pay attention, he was preoccupied with his own business.

 

* * *

Craig got himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine, meanwhile Tweek was still brewing his own blend. Craig looks at Tweek while sipping his drink, waiting for his boyfriend to finish. He stared for a couple minutes.

Tweek blushed more, “Stop looking at me like that, Craig.” He was over-conscious of being watched.

“What—something wrong with that?” Craig sarcastically asked.

“It’s uncomfortable!” Tweek relents.

Craig rolls his eyes exasperatedly, “Geez, whatever. You’re such a pussy.”

“No, I’m not! Stupid Craig!” Tweek argued.

“Hey, don’t call me stupid!” Craig argued back.

The argument goes to a halt thanks to the beeping of the brewing machine Tweek is using. The scent of coffee muses into the whole counter. Eloquently spreading the taste of rich bitterness. Tweek turns off the machine and went to get a mug to hold the beverage in place. He poured it in, the rushing stream fills in the mug, hot steam wafted through his nose.

He sniffed it, blew it to cool off, and took little sips. He then smiles with dignity, “Yeah, this’ll work.” He breathed out, able to relax.

Craig peered into the coffee-filled mug, curious. “What’re you having?”

Tweek’s smile disappeared, “Can’t you see what I’m having, doofus?” he wittingly comes up with a snarky comeback.

Craig sighed, having to handle this profuse situation before it gets out of hand. Seeing how Tweek smiled before was mesmerizing in his eyes, and he wanted to see that sight again. Now’s not the time, he didn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Both of them doesn’t.

Craig, still holding his cup, offered some to Tweek. “Want one?”

“Gnah, I would prefer my own drink over yours!” Tweek sneers.

“It’s your parents’ blend, excuse you.” Craig fixed back an error on their communication.

“See what you did? You’re making me all confused, so stop talking!” Tweek said.

“ _Achoo!_ ” Craig suddenly sneezed.

“Eeek! What was that?!” Tweek screeched and jolts. Craig rubs his nose after that, thoughts swelling inside Tweek’s mind; is Craig catching a cold because of this cold weather outside? It was indeed chilly, Tweek hadn’t notice that the heater wasn’t on. Encouraged, he soon runs up to turn up the heat. “Hold up, Craig! I’ll make it warm fast!”

“Tweek, I’m fine. It’s just—” Craig tries to patch things up.

Tweek intervenes, “No! It’s cold outside, and I’m not gonna let you get sick!” he points to the window and gave the chullo hat boy beside him the mug. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel better!”

“Woah, Tweek, no need to rush there.” Craig tried to smooth things.

Tweek pouts, “Just drink it, Craig! Drink it, _now!_ ”

“ _Oh my God,_ ” he hesitantly takes the mug from his overbearing boyfriend. He knew Tweek’s worried, but he just wanted to reassure that he’s fine. It fails, and he had to drink it. “if it makes you happy—I’ll take it. Jesus.”

“You could’ve got sick or worse! What’s going to happen if you’re just being ignorant of your own well-being, dude! Honestly, you’re a hassle! I don’t know why I’m talking like this!” Tweek rubs his hair messily.

“Wait—are you worried about me?” Craig asked.

“No! Yes! Maybe? Argh, I don’t know anymore! Stop confusing me!” He squints.

“ **YOU’RE** the one confusing me, Tweek.” Craig felt a sweat running through his cheek.

“Oh, shut up and drink it already!” Tweek insisted forcefully. His eyes sharply glaring towards Craig, so that the latter just had no choice but to obey.

He looked back and forth between the mug and his boyfriend then he took a sip. Fragrance of the culminating coffee beans that spurned into a melting sensation of bitterness and warmth envelopes him. He’s not much of a coffee drinker, but that doesn’t mean he can savour the taste. There’s tinge of ginger and cinnamon inside, it felt fresh and soothing inside his body.

Tweek gulps seeing him chugging on the beverage, and then he began to explain albeit nervously.

“S-So lately, I’ve been practicing making coffee of my own. I tried this and that and made my own special blend. I-I gotta say, it turns out good! Hopefully dad would put this on the menu, ‘cuz I did my best and all that…”

Craig stopped halfway, he thinks that this is the reason Tweek was smiling. It is deliciously well-blend, he admits. Plus, he even made this on his own. Not bad for a 4th grader, he thought.

“I want you to be the first to try it, Craig.” Tweek shyly smiles.

Craig paused, he was caught off-guard by his geeky smile. It made him question—when was the last time Tweek smiled so sweetly, yet so adorably? He couldn’t recall, but what he’s feeling right now felt so real yet it stinks of spices.

Tweek dropped his smile seeing Craig goes unresponsive, he feared that his creation didn’t amuse him. He fidgeted.

“Oh no, you don’t like it, do you?” he assumed.

Snapping out, Craig blinks. “Huh? Wait, that’s not—”

Tweek’s expression grew immensely dire, “Ack, was it bad?! How does it taste? Did you get sick? Does it taste weird? Hey, spit it out!” he grabs ahold of Craig’s shoulder, the grip was strong and desperate.

“No, it’s all fine, really—" Craig tries to defuse his paranoia. Tweek slid his grasp down and back away, he melted down into a hysteric breakdown.

“GAH! W-W-W-What should I _DO?!_ Do I need more cinnamon? Nutmeg? Ginger? Sugar? Pepper? Which is it?! _WHICH IS IT?!_ Where did I go wrong, Craig?! It’s not gonna work, it’s not gonna work, it’s not going to work at all, Craig! Oh Jesus! What’ll my dad say about this…this, this _junk!_ What will _EVERYONE_ say about this!? Oh God, oh God, I’m freaking out! I need…I need…I need more coffee, I need—”

“ **TWEEK!** ” Craig yelled, snapping Tweek out.

“ _WHAT, CRAIG?!_ ” Tweek snaps back at him.

Craig lifts the mug, the steam flows upwards with the scent lingering. He has this determined look that he’s showing to the other boy, “It’s tasty.”

“W-What?” Tweek stammered.

“It’s super good, Tweek…it’s _so_ good that I want _fucking_ more.” Craig assured.

There was silence between the both of them. The snow continues to fall down, shimmering white puffs sways downwards. The mist blocks the entire snowy view of South Park, yet its oddly simplistic view captures the moment.

Tears rolled down through Tweek’s eyes, “Craig…” he dissolves into a sobbing mess. Craig puts down the mug aside, embracing his lover who clutches onto his blue jacket. Craig stroke Tweek’s messy blond hair gently, as he’s calming down Tweek after his panic attack. Repeatedly muttering “it’s okay” over and over again. They kept on doing this until Tweek’s finally composed. It didn’t matter how long it took, Craig kept on stroking his soft hair. The smell of shampoo that Tweek usually wears clashes with the smell of caffeine.

“…I’m scared, Craig.” He held on tightly.

“I know.” He said.

“I did my best.” He snuggled onto his lover’s shoulder.

“I know.” He said.

He kept on stroking Tweek’s hair, he felt his breath near him, it felt hot. Craig held him tight, Tweek leans more to Craig’s chest. Tweek felt his heartbeat driving him mad, he can’t control it. Would Craig hear this, he asked himself. He wanted to say stop to Craig as he’s prodding through his space so tight like this. He could go crazy if this continues.

“Craig, I…I jinxed it up, didn’t I? I panicked over something stupid like this.” Tweek apologized.

“It’s not stupid, you’re just overreacting a bit.” Craig reassured.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. What’s gotten into me, geez.” Tweek mumbled.

“Sometimes we all get that, not only you. You’re gonna be okay, I’m here for you.” Craig bent down his head to Tweek’s shoulder lovingly. Showing affection that he cares for him. Tweek blushed, his face grew red. His arms soon cradled onto Craig’s back.

“Do you think everyone’s gonna like it?” He asked silently.

“They will.” He said.

“But what if they don’t like it?” He trembles.

“I’ll fuck them up, make them pay, and I’ll make fucking sure that your coffee is the _best goddamn one_ of all kind. I tell you what; they’re gonna love it, and soon the town’s crazy for more.” He resolved.

“You’re really sure everything’s gonna be okay?” He weakly, but hopingly asked for comfort.

Craig lets go of Tweek’s cradle and stared at him passionately in the eyes. Their gazes met with each other, full of hope and gentleness that entices their mutual trust in each other. “It will. Because why? Because I believe in you—believe in me, too.”

Tweek’s flushed face kept on reddening, he wipes away his tears in hopes of not worrying Craig. He nods affirmatively, letting out a faint smile filled with courage.

“…Yeah. I’ll try.” He smiled at Craig.

Craig smiled, and playfully pinches his cheeks. Tweek was off-guard by this. “Now don’t get all mopey and start working your ass off, lover boy.”

“Craig, what the hell! Stop pinching me, it hurts!” Tweek waddled, Craig suddenly chuckled. It was a rare thing for Craig to be laughing, he doesn’t always show his emotions to anyone.

The boy stops and grinned, “I’m proud of you, honey. You’d make great coffee in the future.”

Tweek felt his heart pounding fast, “T-Thanks. That means a lot.” He smiles proudly. The weight of his heart has been lifted thanks to his lover’s compassion and effort. “I’ll get you some more, be right back.”

Craig nods, “Okay, honey.” Tweek giggles at him saying that and went to get another mug for him.

 

* * *

The two sat close by a table for two, watching the snow falls. The heater kept them warm and comfy, two mugs held by each other as they slurped in the special brew made by a talented 4th grader. They let out a breath of palliative sensation after the sweet taste of coffee transpire inside their throat.

“How long are your parents gone?” Craig asked Tweek.

“They’ll be fine, I think.” Tweek held his mug with both of his hands, “You can stay here until they get back.” He slightly blushed.

“Thanks, babe.” Craig held up his mug towards Tweek and clanked both mug in a way of unity.

Their problems are solved through a nice, long talk of reassurance. It shows how much they truly care about each other, their relationship goes way beyond more than lovers or brothers or friends or classmates.

Craig and Tweek are like a match made for each other. Starting from their encounter to something unnatural, then immediately sparked into a blooming romance. Support or no support by the town—it’s their own choice and it will remain that way.

And today is one of the day that proves that they are a couple that completes each other. For their flaws and imperfections—together, they made each other perfect just the way they are.

“Y’know, that mug.” Craig brings on a new topic to discuss.

“What?” said Tweek, he drank his mug.

Craig peered at the mug Tweek is and was holding before, “Did we just share an indirect kiss or what—”

Tweek immediately spits out his drink and turned into a coughing fitting mess. He clutched his shirt as in a way to settle down to breath. Caffeine splattered onto the floor and some on the table.

“Whoops.” Craig went over to Tweek. “Calm down, honey.”

“How can I calm down?! You’re the one who started this—gah, that’s way too much pressure!” Tweek raised his voice. All’s done for today, Tweek parents soon arrived late and thanked Craig for stopping by. Tweek told Richard about his creation and discussed about placing it on the menu, to which he complied of Tweek being a genius. It made him happy, and thanked Craig for all he’s done for him.

 

* * *

The next day, Tweek Bros Coffee is brimming with customers who were attracted to spare a taste of the new flavour added to the menu list. Tweek finally started his debut. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak named it “Bitterly Spice”, fitting for the savoury addition Tweek has invented.

It sells well thanks to the distinguished flavour it sparked. Just as what Craig has said—everyone’s loving it. Several of his friends stopping by to buy some, in courtesy of Craig, that is.

“Woah, this is great!” said Clyde, after giving it a few sips.

Token drank some, humming on the taste. “Tweek made this? That’s awesome.” He complimented.

“How de-de-duh-does he came up with this sw-s-s-sh-suh-suwuh—sweet idea?” Jimmy stuttered.

Craig said, “Oh you know, he’s a _fucking genius._ That’s what.” He looked at Tweek as he’s working to serve the guests.

“Aww damn, you guys are sickeningly lovebirds! Get a room, tiger!” Clyde teases. Craig flips his middle finger just to shut him up.

 

After his shift, Craig stands by idly at the front door waiting for his boyfriend to clean up in a jiffy. He saw him cleaning the tables and went outside after he’s finished. He wore the signature apron with coffee stains printed on the cloth.

“Hey, Tweek. How’s work?” he asked.

“Pretty busy. They’ve been asking for more of my coffee, it’s driving me nuts!” he sighed. Craigs cheers him up by ruffling his hair.

“You did a good job, great work.” Craig complimented, and Tweek smiled. They hung out for a few minutes talking about various of stuff, until his shift’s up again. Richard’s calling him in for help.

“I’d better get going to work.” Tweek insisted.

“Okay, see ya around.” Craig waved, before he forgot something, he called out to Tweek. “Oh yeah, I’ll be having some of your recommended specials. What you got in the house, sugar?” he gave a signalling grin.

Tweek picks it up and chuckles, “Silly.” And went inside.

 

Both knew what they were up to, and they just can’t help it. Craig sat near the entrance door looming at the sky, while Tweek’s busying helping out with the family business. They knew very well—that they’re like that exact same coffee who sprung out with mixture of courage, bitterness, sweetness, and spices.

And Craig’s the spice to Tweek’s sugar. Nothing’s going to change that.

 

* * *

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> They're a fucking treasure //lANGUAGE PLS
> 
> How was the fluff? Good? I originally thought it might be a fluffy and funny kind of story, but my mind just went passed by it. So I added more spice into it //get the pun
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Send me a feed regarding this fanfic! Thanks again!
> 
> *Credit the author when you want to share (permission needed)


End file.
